Love stories poisoning her mind
by ChristinaStewart
Summary: Bella Swan una chica de 18 años, quiere ser nueva en el área del amor y los noviazgos pero hay muchas cosas en contra suya, como su padre y su hermana, su difícil carrera, no es la chica mas llamativa del planeta y le encantan las novelas de amor!, asi que tiene unas muy altas expectativas en el amor, eso hará de mas difícil su desicion de conocer el amor.


_Tiene Ooc,lo digo mucho por Alice que es como es en mi historia, no la Alice glamorosa que todos sabemos que es._

_Obviamente los hermosos personajes en los que estan bassados los mios, digo basados porque las caracteristicas no son identicas pero si los nombres y las mayorias de los escenarios._

_Si es muy poco lo siento pero tenia que sacarlo de mi cabeza esta idea y espero que me ayuden a mejorarla, pero porfavor si no es mucho pedir, me gustaria criticas constructivas no destructivas :c _

_Ojala disfruten!_

_Miau:B_

* * *

Isabella Swan es una chica de 18 años, estudiante de Medicina, su sueño desde que era más joven, pero aunque cada dia se siente y se encuentra mas cerca de su sueño, cada dia le parece menos, que necesita mas, y no estoy hablando de estudios, estoy hablando de una cosa en especifico: EL AMOR.

Bella, como le gusta que la llamen, nunca ha tenido novio, ni nada que se le parezca y se esta empezando a preguntar si seria lindo tener una pareja sentimental. Lo malo es que no solo se trata de si ella quiere tener novio o no, no es tan linda, para tener de donde elegir y el detalle es que ella no quiere elegir, ella quiere que el destino, la casualidad, la suerte o lo que sea de esas cosas verdad, encuentre su pareja por ella, porque ella no cree que buscando puedes encontrar a una persona que se enamore y que te enamores de ella. Suena muy fantasioso ¿no? Esto se lo debemos a la infinidad de películas y novelas del genero romantico que tanto le fascinan a Bella, ahora tiene un concepto tan alto del amor que un noviazgo infantil y superficial no le va a ser suficiente, pero desearlo y verlo en las películas, claramente no es igual que vivirlo, entonces, Isabella ¿será lo suficientemente madura, y estará lista para tener un noviazgo?, otro problema es eso, sus padres no creen que lo este y quieren que se concentre en sus estudios y en su trabajo, si además de estudiar una de las carreras mas difíciles, también trabaja, afortunadamente ese trabajo no es tan pesado porque es en una tienda que pertenece a sus padres, tiene sus días libres y esas cosas pero igual un trabajo es una responsabilidad, una responsabilidad mas agregada a la atareada vida de Isabella, su padre es el que menos quiere que tenga una relación, porque aparte de ser su "bebe", no cree que Bella, tenga suficiente tiempo para "desperdiciarlo" en un novio, tiene una hermana mayor, llamada Alice, de 22 años, estudiante de arquitectura, una chica muy despreocupada de su aspecto y gamer a morir, ella tiene un secreto que solamente sabe Isabella, pero ella no sabe que Bella lo sabe, Alice es bisexual, y por la sociedad ella tiene miedo a admitirlo, pero Bella sabe que ha tenido novias y novios, pero ella no es mala hermana y no se lo dira a sus padres hasta que Alice este lista o segura de su sexualidad. Lo malo y que hace a Bella desear contar el secreto de Alice a sus padres, es que Alice tampoco esta deacuerdo con la nueva idea de Bella de tener novio, ella al igual que su padre cree que es una perdida de tiempo y que Bella es muy joven para andarse preocupando por esas tonterías, y que tiene un gran futuro que necesita de toda su atención, y Bella no puede reprocharle nada ya que Alice sabe llevar sus relaciones muy bien y es una excelente alumna, es una gran chica y Bella la admira demasiado.

Otro detalle que estaba olvidando, Bella se acaba de mudar con su padre a Forks ya que hay una de las mejores universidades privadas de Medicina en donde acaba de ser aceptada, entonces deja a Isabella en esta posición: Sola con su padre que dice nunca dejarla tener novio, sin amigos cercas para aconsejarla, con su torpeza, sin su hermana que la haga reír y divertirse, Isabella se siente sola en se nuevo lugar y no se siente lista para hacer amigos ya que ella es una persona muy seria cuando no conoce a nadie, lo único que tiene Bella y que nunca va a dejar, es la MUSICA, le encanta, sobretodo el Rock pero respeta a los demás géneros musicales, sus bandas favoritas son Led Zepellin, Black Sabbath, Queen, AC/DC, y todas las clásicas bandas de Rock, aunque tiene unos gustos por bandas más juveniles y recientes, como My Chemical Romance, Paramore, su más reciente obsesión FLORENCE AND THE MACHINE.

Mañana es el primer día de Isabella en su nueva escuela y realmente no se siente preparada, está muy nerviosa, pero no quiere distraerse con nada, ella quiere enfocarse en sus estudios para llegar a ser una gran doctora como su más grande admiración PATCH ADAMS, claro que también admira al personaje ficticio de Greys Anatomy: Christina Yang y al Dr. Dereck Shepard, le encantan los programas y las películas de doctores.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

_Mi primera historia, o bueno el intento de una, si les gusta seguiré publicando y denme ideas de cómo puede seguir la historia porque esto va a ser improvisado y si me ayudan con su bella imaginación podemos crear algo bien lindo juntos 3_

_Gracias por leerla. _

_Miau._


End file.
